Stars, Laws, and True Friendship
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -The stars always seemed just a bit brighter when shared with a close friend. One-shot. For Claypollo Day 2016.


"Come on slowpoke!" Clay Terran calls down good-naturedly to his childhood friend, Apollo Justice, from his perch atop a hill. "The meteor shower isn't going to wait forever for you!"

"I'm coming." Apollo grumbles after heaving a breath. "Not everyone is tra-" He doubles over, putting his hands on his knees before sucking in a breath and doing his level best to recuperate from such arduous physical activity. Honestly, he was sometimes at a loss at how his best friend was so energetic. Even _after_ long periods of strenuous exercise. Even after running up such a steep hill, Apollo briefly entertains the notion that - should he feel so inclined - Clay could run circles around him and _still_ feel ready for more. "Training to be an astronaut."

Clay chuckles at the statement before turning his attention to the night sky overhead, seeming to become mesmerized by its majesty.

After gritting his teeth, Apollo reaches into whatever leftover energy reserves he may have left to sprint up the rest of the hill. Right as he feels his legs about to give out to exhaustion, he manages to reach his destination. And promptly collapses onto the ground.

As he struggles to get air back into his lungs, Apollo notices how perfectly clear the sky above is; each and every star dotting the expanse with their illumination. That, and the enchanting visage of the moon.

"Great weather for viewing a meteor shower, right Apollo?" Clay remarks as the aspiring lawyer picks himself up and dusts himself off.

"Right." Apollo agrees curtly.

"Now," Clay starts before giving his friend a broad grin. "Time to set up the telescope."

* * *

Upon Clay's declaration, the two friends set up the telescope as the hopeful astronaut made sure it was in the optimal spot for gazing up at the night sky unhindered.

"Such beautiful stars." Clay marvels as his eyes dart around the night sky, always keeping his eyes open for the first meteor to soar across the sky.

"Mhm." Apollo murmurs noncommittally from his spot in front of a tree. While the attorney in the making is nothing but supportive to his best friend and his hobbies and sincere dreams of exploring the cosmos, he doesn't exactly share his enthusiasm for all things astronomical. Sure, he appreciated the sight of the stars as much as the next guy, but _no one_ came _close_ to the raw passion that Clay possesses.

Briefly, Clay turns away from the telescope to give his best friend a look of discontent, undoubtedly picking up on his best friend's misgivings. "Apollo, if you'd rather be somewhere-"

"Well, I wouldn't!" Apollo denies, perhaps a bit too hastily in both of their opinions. He clears his throat. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than watching the night sky with you!"

Clay raises an eyebrow at his best friend's exclamation. While he believes in Apollo with all his heart, would _never_ doubt his intentions, and expects only the best from him, sometimes…

Sometimes his mind wanders.

"That's a lie." Clay states bluntly, all the while silently berating himself for his harshness. This is _Apollo Freaking Justice_ , a man he trusts wholeheartedly and who has a steadfast belief that truth is the one thing that truly matters in a courtroom. Or anywhere else for that matter. And that there is justice in truth and truth in justice and anything less would be quickly expunged from his mind, his life, and the courtroom.

Either way, Clay needs to figure out a way to more delicately state what he's feeling least he runs the risk of making his friend depart before a single meteor has graced the sky. "I-I mean I can tell you're bored and would rather be studying to become a lawyer even though I know you'll ace your bar exam and-"

"I'M FINE!" The loud shout of self-reassurance floors Clay with its suddenness.

"Huh?" He murmurs dumbly.

"I said," Apollo continues, a grin upon his features. "I'm fine!" He shakes his head, walking away from the tree to stand next to Clay and takes the obsidian-haired male by the shoulders. "I'm Apollo Justice and," He drops his hands before clenching them in determination and pumping them into himself. "I'm fine!"

A smile forms on Clay's features at the sight of the aspiring lawyer performing one of his Chords of Steel exercises. A bit of a _non_ _sequitur_ maybe and not exactly fitting the purpose of the exercises, but they nevertheless fill the hopeful astronaut with warmth.

"You're right." Clay says before grinning sheepishly and scratching the bandage on his nose. "I'm sorry Apollo."

Apollo brushes him off with an airy wave of his hand before moving to get a glimpse of the sky from the telescope. "Don't worry about it Clay."

"But…" Clay starts before biting his lip.

Apollo glances away from the telescope to give him a smirk. "Would I lie to you if something _was_ wrong?"  
 _Apollo lying?_ Clay thinks as he watches his best friend's visage as he turns back to the mechanical device. The astronaut-in-training stares at his best friend for a long moment before a warm smile creeps onto his features.

"No." He answers with a slight chuckle. "You wouldn't."

"Right." Apollo states tersely, seemingly preoccupied with the telescope in front of him before he recoils away from it. He stands motionless, his stare wide-eyed as he's bewitched by whatever he sees in the sky.

"A-Apollo?!" Clay stutters, his smile falling as he places a hand on the brunet's right shoulder. "Are you okay?!"

Apollo is silent for a moment before he raises his left arm to point at the sky. "Wow." Is all he breathes out.

Clay hums uncertainly, wondering what has transfixed his best friend as he turns to look up at the sky. And immediately sees why Apollo looks so awestruck.

"It's beautiful." Apollo remarks as another meteor races across the magnificent tranquility of the nighttime sky.

"Yeah." Clay agrees, a smile finding a way back onto his face. Turning to regard his childhood friend, he finds Apollo grinning almost mischievously at him.

Almost as if they are of one mind, the two friends fight over the telescope to get a better view before Apollo and Clay decide to take turns in order to observe the celestial display more serenely.

* * *

After the meteor shower came and went, Apollo and Clay dismantled the telescope and set it aside before reclining against the tree the former had been relaxing against earlier. The two friends enjoy the peaceful silence in the wake of their stargazing as a refreshingly chilly Summer breeze brushes against them. The two friends relish the fact they can so naturally slip in and out of the quiet that befell them.

As Clay leans his head against the tree, he sighs contently.

"What's got you so chipper?" Apollo asks as he scoots over to sit closer to his space-loving companion.

Another contented sigh.

Clay turns his gaze from staring at nothing to regard his justice-devoted companion.

"It's just I…" He starts and trails off before shaking his head and grinning at Apollo. "I was thinking about how nice this is. Just you and I," He glances up at the picturesque sight above. "and the night sky above." He turns his gaze back to his best friend. "Makes you forget about everything else, doesn't it?"

"I guess." Apollo murmurs. With those two simple words, Clay can only assume _one_ thing given how uneasy he sounds.

"Thinking about your bar exam, aren't you?"

Judging by the way the lawyer in the making starts and his nervous chuckle, Clay guesses that he hit his mark.

"What w-would ma-make-" Apollo stammers. He coughs and clears his throat. "You think that?"

Clay doesn't answer immediately, instead opting to lean back, his hands palming the ground beneath him. He takes a breath before grinning wryly at his best friend. "What can I say? You're easy to read 'Pollo."

Said male flushes, his rosy cheeks proof of his embarrassment. "I'm _not_ easy to read!"

Clay merely chuckles before a pleasant sigh passes through his lips. "Whatever you say 'Pollo." He shakes his head. "I know there's _no possible way_ that you'll fail your bar exam." He clenches his hands into fists as he stares the brunet down with a resolute look of determination on his face. "After all, you're Apollo Justice and…" He breaks off purposefully, knowing that the hopeful lawyer will understand.

And he did not disappoint. Returning the grin, Apollo clenches his hands into fists. "And I'm fine!"

"You're what?" Clay asks rhetorically as he put a hand to his ear as if he misheard him.

"And I'M FINE!"

Clay smiles pleasantly as he can feel Apollo's reinvigorated confidence coming off of him in waves. "Yeah, you are."

The astronaut-in-training reorients himself so he's laying completely on the hard ground under him. Pulling his visor down to cover his eyes, he sets his hands on his chest before interlocking his fingers. However, before he could get too comfortably, a certain someone pushes him roughly so he now lies on his side.

Clay sputters in surprise before sitting upright. And sees Apollo grinning roguishly at him as the same glints in his eyes.

"Oh, so _that's_ the game you want to play, huh?" Clay mumbles as he stares his companion down. Before Apollo could do anything, Clay tackles his best friend before pinning him beneath him.

"Cl-Clay?!" Apollo exclaims, surprised at his best friend's actions. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson." Clay answers, an impish twist to his lips as he uses his left hand to hold both of Apollo's hands above his head, his superior strength from constantly and consistently preparing to be an astronaut aiding him immensely in defeating his best friend.

Lifting his right hand in a manner both threatening and dramatic, Clay grins at Apollo as the man beneath him starts to squirm.

"Don't do it Clay Terran!" Apollo pleas, a wisp of a smile on his face proving incongruous with his wide eyes and plaintive whimper.

"Too late to beg now Apollo Justice!" Clay exclaims, finishing off with an over-the-top cackle. "I have to do it!"  
And with that, Clay drops his right hand as he begins his assault. Running his fingers up and down the sides of Apollo's chest and under his arms, Clay finds that the aspiring attorney-at-law seems to be restraining himself from showing any signs that the tickling attack has any effect.

 _That won't be for long._ Clay thinks before brushing past a particularly sensitive part of Apollo's right side.

The result is instantaneous as Apollo's valiant attempt to stay composed is ultimately for naught. With a slight twitch of his lips, Apollo collapses in on himself, becoming a laughing, writhing mess as tears spring to the corners of his eyes as Clay continues his ruthless onslaught.

"St-stop it C-Clay!" Apollo shouts as he struggles to get the words out and to free himself from his best friend's indomitable hold.

Clay hums noncommittally, not letting up on his attack. "Why would I?"

The astronaut-in-training can see that Apollo is grasping internally, trying to figure out a way out of his current predicament.

"Wh-why?!" Apollo sputters. Clay watches him carefully as the other male looks around frantically before his dark brown eyes widen even further as it would appear that he found something.

"There!" Apollo yells with a fidget as Clay ceases his tickling for the moment. "The _Perseids_ are back!"

"Wha…?' Clay murmurs in surprise. Despite knowing the meteor shower is long gone by now, he's rendered confused by his best friend's proclamation. Fortunately for Apollo, the few moments of puzzlement is all he needs to turn the tables. Before Clay even knows what's happening, he's on his back as his best friend straddles him, a victorious smirk etched upon his countenance.

"Guess you beat me in the end." Clay muses, affecting a subdued air. "Now do your worst!"

Wrenching his eyes shut, Clay waits for Apollo to begin his vengeance. While he waits though, it would appear that isn't the case as he feels a heavy weight fall on him. Opening his eyes, he finds Apollo has fallen asleep and decided to use him as some sort of mattress.

"'Pollo?" Clay murmurs quizzically.

His answer comes in the form of a sleep-addled mumble.

Clay shakes his head as he gives his exhausted friend a fond smile. "Guess I must've tired you out."

His reply is a snore.

Clay chuckles to himself. Giving the sky above one last glance, he decides that sleeping under the starry night sky (always an attractive, romantic idea, and with his best friend no less) is most likely not a good idea at the moment. Almost as if to prove its point, a slight wind passes by, giving Clay a biting chill.

Steeling himself, Clay struggles to stand whilst holding Apollo and ensuring that the small male doesn't wake up from his slumber. After some time elapses and a few close calls, including one where the aspiring astronaut almost tripped and sent both of them hurtling down the hill, Clay manages to get them both safely to his beat-up Ford Pickup. With a wistful sigh, Clay smiles fondly at his vehicle after managing to maneuver Apollo into the passenger seat, the man inexplicably sound asleep. Despite the car's state, Clay can't imagine driving anything else.

 _Aside from a rocket anyway._ Clay thinks, acknowledging the craziness of such a thought as he goes back to retrieve his telescope before returning to his car. Setting the box of assorted parts in the place between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, making sure the box is secure, and giving Apollo a brief look as he buckles his companion's seatbelt, Clay buckles his own seatbelt before driving off, the memories of the night's events adding to his fond remembrances.

 _ **Originally Added: July 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016.**_


End file.
